A temperature is a control parameter often involved in everyday life and industrial production, which has obvious characteristics of great inertia, variable parameter and nonlinearity, so that it is very difficult to establish an accurate mathematical model for the temperature. For various devices in the field of production, temperature collection and control are very important functions.
At present, it has been able to collect a temperature automatically and feed back the collection result to a temperature control device, to realize the function of automatic temperature control. However, temperature collection in the prior art is chiefly based on fast temperature collection at a higher frequency. FIG. 1 shows a structure diagram of an apparatus for collecting and controlling a temperature in the related art, and as shown in FIG. 1, the apparatus for collecting and controlling a temperature mainly comprises a temperature controlling unit, a temperature collecting unit and a temperature collecting path. A device requiring of which a temperature is required to be collected mainly comprises one or more functional units (3 functional units are shown in FIG. 1). Further, the temperature collecting unit collects temperature values of the functional units at a higher frequency through the temperature collecting path and sends the temperature values to the temperature controlling unit in real time; and the temperature controlling unit controls the temperature of the device based on the collected temperature values according to actual demands. The above method needs to be carried out in real time, namely, the temperature value of each functional unit of the device should be collected at higher frequency, so that the temperature variation of the device can be reflected in time, and then the temperature values are sent to the temperature controlling unit in real time.
Therefore, under the circumstance of more functional units of the device, the number of temperature values to be collected is greatly increased, and more system resources (such as intercommunication resources and processing resources of the device) may be occupied, so that it is impossible to reconcile both responding timeliness and resource occupation of the automatic temperature control.